


Devour My Soul

by CapturedInAPolaroid



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Twighlight, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedInAPolaroid/pseuds/CapturedInAPolaroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is chased by the drunk, She sees a vampire, She meets the vampire, now what? Vampire AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour My Soul

The dance-club brain-hammering music pounded my throbbing head. Teenagers, I thought while rolling my jade eyes, definitely out to celebrate the end of the long school week! And that was me three years ago, now I'm a cynical journalist and up-coming author, I hope. My heart skipped a beat as drunken voice spoke to me.

"What's a beauty like you doing out 'ere so late?" The slurred words of a muscular man were enough to have me speeding down the cobble-stone street, cursing my four inch heels. I caught sight of the tipsy man and a group of others walking leisurely behind me, quickly turning the corner I decided to take a left turn again down an alley way; I hope they don't see me.

My breath turned into vapour before my eyes, looking down the stirring, dark pathway where I entered. The drunken figures passed by not sparing me a second glance. Soon enough I reached the end of the walk, when exiting the alley, I could see my small apartment complex across the empty road.

I crossed the road but stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the door. Turning right, there stood two men about five metres away, standing by a tree at the nearby park. One man was biting the others neck, I realised that the man who was being bitten was the same person who had called to me moments before.

I watched in horror when the man with red eyes pulled away from the others body and gasped louder when he sharply turned my way. Struggling to unlock the door, I sighed dramatically when reaching my room. "It was just a dream! Just a horrible dream! There are no such things as vampires," I chanted before taking in the sensation of sleep.

The next morning I awoke tiredly. I dragged myself to the window, opening the blinds to see the expressionless face of the 'vampire' who I had seen last night. "AHHHH!" I yelped, reeling back slowly but bumping into the wall. He was inside, his face still frozen as he loomed over me. I started to tremble viciously.

"You saw me last night," his dark, firm voice stated and I nodded dumbly. "What exactly did you see?" he pushed fiercely.

"…V-vampire…" I whispered hesitantly. His eyes glowed dangerously.

"Tell anyone and I'll be coming for you, got it human?" He said sternly. That's when I found my voice.

"M-my name is not 'Human'."

"I know that!...So uncool," he answered cautiously, shaking his head of white hair.

I thought my next words over in my mind, carefully letting them slip from my lips, "Why not drink my b-blood?" I dared, "Devour my soul." He looked at me one last time and chuckled before disappearing out the window like it never happened.

This particular morning gave me and idea. I decided to visit the park, since I didn't have to go to work. I spotted a tree and sat down at it. Taking my laptop out, I put my ideas onto a word document and sighed happily once I got the plot working.

A book about star-crossed lovers, one vampire and the other human, I decided this first book be called 'Twilight'.

When I looked up and noticed a group of teenagers walking by, a couple at the front, another behind them and another behind that pair. I got a glimpse of the strange white-haired, red-eyed vampire behind them, walking alone without a mate; he glanced warily at me, eyes locked on mine for not even a moment before he walked out of sight. His existence on a rustle dry autumn leaves on the pavement.

Looking away from them, I smiled at the doodling I did on a notebook, a picture of a tree in the middle of the sheet, a tree that separated two worlds. A woman on one side and a man on the other, brought together by a child at the front in a surreal landscape. I have a funny feeling i will be seeing him around more often, maybe next time i will catch his name. I smiled, it's funny knowing something that no one else can know, and I signed the cover with my name, 'Written by Maka Albarn'.

The End


End file.
